


Colour Me Black

by fhclause



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark!Akane, F/M, PWP, Togane who isn’t a mama’s boy and is a genuine and twisted Akane fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhclause/pseuds/fhclause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sees temptation. She sees opportunity. It’s a game where both of them win. AU PWP Togakane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colour Me Black

**Colour Me Black**

_Psycho-Pass 2 © Production IG_

_Colour Me Black © fhclause_

“Why?”

A slight twitch at the corner of his mouth and Togane smirked. As expected of his precious Akane. Even with the gun pointed at her face—a real gun—she was as calm as ever. He bet if the Dominator was in his hand instead, it would show him her hue. Low. As pure as the white snow. Never faltered. Never rose.

Never darkened.

“Whatever do you mean, inspector?”

Akane narrowed her eyes, her Dominator ready to take him down. The voice of the Dominator still rung in her head _, ‘Crime Coefficient is 569. Enforcement mode is Lethal Eliminator.’_ But she still hadn’t pull the trigger. She couldn’t pull the trigger—not now. Not when she still hadn’t gotten her answer. Not when she still hadn’t confirmed that he was—

“What’s wrong, Inspector Tsunemori? Cat caught your tongue?” Togane taunted with a sneer. But of course it didn’t affect her. Something easy like that couldn’t affect his precious Akane. And that was what made his blood sing. Then, Akane did something unexpected. She lowered her Dominator down. “Oh? What’s this?”

“Togane-san, I would like you to put your gun down as well.”

“Why should I?”

Akane didn’t miss a beat. “Because you won’t kill me.”

Another reason why he _loved_ her. Akane’s detective skill was one of the best in MWPSB; a skill that rivaled his. And with her here, in his own room…. Well, he had a feeling that Akane already knew what he was up to. And he knew why she was here as well. But he won’t be the one who spill the beans first.

Togane raised his hands in mock defeat, the small revolver twirled upward. “You’re right. I won’t. And neither will you, I see.” He tilted his head with a knowing grin. “Why is that, inspector?”

“Shimotsuki-san told me,” Akane said, disregarding his question. She thinned her lips when he chuckled darkly at her not-so-subtle change of topic tactic. “She told me everything.”

“And so you decide to authorize a personal use of the Dominator and face the monster? Alone? In his own abode, no less?” Togane shrugged, putting the revolver on the bedside table next to him. “Either you’re an idiot or… you have an agenda for coming here.” He smirked again when he caught her flinch. “Are we playing a game, inspector?”

“No.” It sounded uncertain.

“I think we are. Let’s see… a guessing game? First, let us guess my real agenda here. I’ll be nice and let _you_ answer the question.” Togane slowly walked towards her. Akane backed away, her Dominator still safely pointed down. She wasn’t afraid of him per se; merely… afraid of answering that question. Because if she answered it, if she confirmed of what he was trying to do to her, then it would mean that she was—

Her stomach curled expectantly.

“I have all your data recorded. Personal ones. Professional ones. All your expression captured. Sad. Angry. Happy. And your hue—your _everyday_ hue—memorized. All. In. My. Head.” Akane’s back hit the wall and Togane quickly trapped her within the confines of his arms. “Now, the question is, _why_ do I do all of these?”

Even though the silence was expected, Togane was a little bit disappointed. _Don’t tell me she’s shaken already._ But when he leaned down to look directly at her eyes, he saw it. The look in her eyes. The hard gaze she always had when she decided to do something. And nothing could stop her.

Togane shivered in anticipation. “Tell me, _Akane-chan_.”

His face was so close that she could feel his breath on her face. But she didn’t back down from his gaze. “You want me.”

His body hummed with heightened arousal just hearing her said those three words so fearlessly. He leaned further forward, rubbing his hardness against her stomach. She didn’t flinch. “And why are _you_ here, Akane-chan?”

Her mouth opened to say the words, but he was only warned with a soft sigh and the thud sound the Dominator made as it fell onto the floor before he was knocked back with a pair of demanding lips. It didn’t take him long to find his bearings as he smirked against her lips and cupped her neck for a deeper kiss.

“Impatient, are we, Akane-chan?” he teased as his buttoned shirt was practically ripped open. He paid the same attention to her blouse as he tugged it from her skirt.

“I don’t see the reason to wait if we both know why we want this.”

Togane purred loudly at her tone. His Akane-chan, still sounded so calm and collected…God, it turned him on even more. He ground his still trapped erection relentlessly against her skirt; at where the apex of her sex should be. He wanted to fuck her bad. And he wanted to fuck her _now_.

So he pushed her onto his bed and wasted no time removing his belt and pants, not even bothering to take off his already half-opened shirt nor her clothes. He kneeled on the bed, impatiently lifted her skirt up to her waist and ripped her panties off. Akane was still lying down when he suddenly lifted her bottom up to his lap and pushed himself in.

Togane groaned deep in his throat as he revelled the feeling of _her_ around him. She was so wet and so hot and all of it was for _him_. But her tightness…God, her tightness was the one that made him so mad that he pushed into her deeper.

Then, there was a soft sobbing sound under him that made him looked down. His precious Akane was tightly closing her eyes as if she was warding a pain and when he felt a really, _really_ familiar warmth dripped onto his lap, Togane laughed deeply. He glanced down, entranced by his cock wrapped around her pussy—her _bloody_ pussy. Her hip jerked upward when he pinched her clit chidingly. “My, my, Akane-chan. How naughty you are for not telling me. Or maybe,” he smirked. “You want to be messed up by me that _badly_?”

Akane gasped when he pushed deeper into her again, sending another sharp pain down to her core. But instead of telling him to stop, she tightened her thighs around his waist and rocked her hip to take him deeper. She heard him laughed at her struggle and mewled in disappointment when he pulled out. He set her down back to the mattress, his fingers explored her slit and spreading her wetness and the blood all around it. Akane moaned as she opened her legs wider when he rubbed her clit again. There was a slight nudge at her entrance and before she could register what it was, Togane drove mercilessly into her. She cried blissfully at every hard thrust, her body bounced in time with his cock pounding into her. He nipped at her jaw before kissing her, twirling her tongue with his. Her cry and moans were muffled by his lips and mouth.

She felt so full. So deep and _complete_. There was still a slight pain from where he breached her hymen, but the pleasure overrode the pain so much that she couldn't help but wanting more. Was this how it felt to be normal? Was this how it is like to really _feel_?

The walls of her pussy tightened at the thought and Togane grunt.

“You like this, don’t you, Akane-chan? You like being fucked like this.” No intelligent response from her, but her scream that got louder at every slapping sound of skin against skin was the only answer he needed. He hooked her legs above his shoulder and rose onto his knees, raising her hip up with his, until only her head was left on his bed.

His thumb reached for her clit and rubbed it mercilessly. A jolt of pleasure was sent straight to her spine that she arched her back. "Sakuya!"

He faltered at that for a second, tightened his hold on her legs and thrust into her even harder. "Yes. Say it again, Akane-chan. Say it _again_."

The wet slapping sound and their groans of pleasure was so thrilling that she couldn't help but comply. "Saku--ungh. Sakuya. Sakuya. Sakuya!"

“Ah, Akane-chan. You're such a good girl. Look at me. Look at me fucking you.”

Despite the uncomfortable position, Akane looked up from his dark brown eyes to his chiselled body, hidden behind half ripped shirt, down to their unmistakably satisfying coupling. But…

“Hmm? What is it?” Togane asked as Akane shook her head. “You can’t see? Well, we have to remedy that, don’t we?”

“No, don’t—” she protested when he stopped and pulled out of her again and put her down. A long finger rested on her lips and teeth softly nibbled her earlobe.

“Shh, now. Be a good girl again and let me remove all these clothes for you.” He continued to nibbled and softly kissed the area of her earlobe and neck as his fingers trailed down to the hem of her blouse. She lifted herself up so he could take it off. Next, he unclasped her bra and without the confinement of clothes, she started to rub her upper body against his, her knee gently stroking his hardness that was still wet from their coupling. She moaned demandingly when he finally removed her skirt from her waist. All his effort sending her high with pleasure but never really make reach her peak, made her needy.

Again, she heard him laugh and Akane decided she liked it. It was breathy and deep, as if he was deeply amused and satisfied at the same time every time she showed him how much she wanted this. Despite how often he tease for her eagerness, he didn't make her feel ashamed of it. In fact, he encouraged the desire burning within her with his fingers on her clit, his cock angling for that spot that always made her cried out and tightened around him. When he pulled her legs apart and nudged at her opening again, Akane promptly locked her ankles together around his waist. She didn’t know if it was because she was already so strung up and aroused or if it was because he pounded into her harder than before that she could feel him at the entrance of her womb, but Akane came hard with that single stroke and twitched and jerked uncontrollably underneath him. Her legs almost slipped from its locked position, but strong hands kept them closed. Through the slits of her eyelids, she saw Togane had his head thrown back with mouth agape, his fingers tight against her hips.

Togane moaned as he savoured the sensation of her tight muscles clenching and fluttering around him. When she calmed down, he smirked devilishly at her. “Came already, Akane-chan? What am I going to do with you, hmm? Maybe I should punish you.”

Without disengaging from her, he rolled her to her side, raised one leg up to his shoulder, trapping the other underneath his legs and thrusted deep. Akane moaned loudly as her still sensitive muscles felt the intrusion that pummelled into her without stopping. Already, she felt her stomach tightened expectantly and she was sure it wasn’t just because of his relentless pounding, but also because this position was so… "D—deep. So deep… inside me...”

“Yes, Akane-chan. This is your punishment. I’ll loosen your tight pussy with my cock so deep inside you. I’m going to fuck you until you come so much, you can’t think. I’m going to fuck you even when you beg me to stop. I’m going to fuck you until you know you’re in a deep abyss that you can’t come back from. And then you are going to beg me to do this to you.” He shoved hard into her. “Again.” Harder. “And again.” Harder. “And again.”

Akane bit her forearm to muffle her scream as her body shook with pleasure again. But Togane was in an unforgiving mood and didn’t even wait for her to finish. He pulled her upright into a sitting position, up onto his lap, and left no space between their body. She didn’t know it was possible—she was still delirious in her orgasm—but the sudden position change hit her sensitive spot and Akane came harder; shrieking unabashedly.

All this without Togane stopping from screwing her, sucking her breasts hungrily and grabbing her bottom for a better friction. He groaned in approval—around her breast—when she yanked his hair as she rode out another orgasm. When he heard her shallow breath, he let go off her breast with a pop.

“C—can’t…any…more. Too much…too much.”

“Ah, but I told you, didn’t I, Akane-chan? I’m still going to fuck you even when you beg me to stop.”

She moaned pitifully when he quickened his pace and he laughed again when her body jerked for another incoming orgasm. He did this to her, his Akane-chan—her face in a daze and body limp from too much use. She was affected, by _him_. Only if he had his Dominator now, he could see her hue.

Ah, but there was a Dominator here, wasn’t there?

Akane squealed when Togane grabbed her thigh and bottom to stand up. She was too busy twitching in pleasure around his hard member to even notice that he brought her away from the bed. It wasn’t until a sudden cold hit her back that she realized that Togane had laid her down on the floor.

Near her Dominator.

“Now, Akane-chan,” Togane whispered conspiratorially, for once staying still inside her. “Do you know what will bring me great pleasure?” He took her fingers and curled them around her Dominator. “You know what to do, don’t you?”

Akane didn’t reply, her fingers were lazily trailing her Dominator’s fingerprint recognition. She knew what to do—what he wanted. It was what she wanted too; to see her hue calculated by the Dominator. To see if what she had done—what she was doing, with _him_ —pay off.

So she steadied her grip and pointed her Dominator at herself. A strong grip locked around her wrist. “Good girl. Now, I’m going to fuck you again and you will see how fucked up you will be. By _me_.”

He started pounding, harder and faster than before. He was also louder about how she pleasured him and calling her name repeatedly. But Akane was distracted by the numbers going off in her retina. She knew that his fingers around her wrist would prevent her from accidentally pulling the trigger if the Dominator was activated, but what if didn’t work? What if the numbers stayed the same? What if she came here for nothing? What if—

She screamed with a jerk when he pinched the nub between her slit. “Naughty girl. Did I tell you to think?”

“Sakuya…” she stuttered, pleasure finally registering in her body.

“Just feel my cock, Akane. Feel it and you’ll get what you want.”

Akane did and cried in delight when her retina picked something different. She wanted to tell him—her tormentor, her lover, her opportunity—what she had seen, but all she was able to do was repeating his name over and over. “Sakuya. Sakuya.”

“It’s going to happen, Akane-chan.” His eyes darted between her face and the Dominator and he smirked. “I’m going to fuck you up.” He groaned when he felt her tense. “Fuck, Akane, you’re so tight! Akane, I’m going to come inside you. I’m going to taint you with my cum. I’m going to fill you up and taint you with my cum!”

The thought of him coming inside of her drove her to the brink of insanity and suddenly, a familiar feminine voice spoke in her head with a snuffing-clicking sounded next to her head. Somewhere, behind the pleasure ringing in her head, she thought she heard Togane laughed as hot liquid gushed into her like sporadic jet.

All Akane knew was that she finally got what she wanted.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Trail of smoke lifted from his breath as he watched her silently searching for her clothes on the floor. He had lazily searched for his cigarettes and sat on his bed, letting Akane recovered by herself on the floor. Togane licked his lips in appreciation when she bent forward, her little derriere facing him, as she pulled up her skirt. The trace of his fingers from their hot lovemaking was still there. She didn't even bother to clean herself properly, with a trail of semen leaked out before she casually wiped it back up into her pussy. That action alone made him hard again. But they need to talk. He took another puff of smoke before speaking first. “It’s Makishima Shogo, isn’t it? The asymptomatic maniac.”

Akane glanced over her shoulder. “I’m surprised you know about him.”

“I have my ways.” His Akane stayed silent as she busied herself putting on her jacket and straightening it. “Well, how about we continue our game, Inspector, since we never actually ended it? And let me answer it for _you_ this time.” He smirked when she picked her Dominator and whirled around to face him, the light of the room shone from her back, making her look shady and intimidating. “The man who was never sullied, despite his cruelty. The man who killed your friend, Funohara Yuki, right in front of you. The man who _you_ do not want to be.

“You are a MWPSB Inspector, one who had seen horrible things done to others and your comrade. You, yourself had done terrible things just pulling that trigger. But you didn’t falter. Nobuchika Ginoza, who was your senior inspector that time fell into the darkness, but you didn’t. Shinya Kougami, the Enforcer under your wing, left and still you didn’t falter. And so, this little thought pesters and gnaws at you. ‘What if I’m just like him?’ ‘What if I am just unfeeling?’ ‘What if I am a monster?’”

Togane frowned as he assessed the tightness of her grip around her Dominator and the stiffness of her body. He glared at her, feeling betrayed for being right. He grabbed her free hand, pulling her close to him until he had to strain his neck to look up to her face. “Listen to me, Akane-chan,” he sneered. “Whatever you’re thinking about Makishima Shogo, or anything that’s related to him, _forget_ it. You are nothing like him. Your hue is your own, and I will _not_ let you feel belittled by this dead man. Do you understand?”

Akane stared at her lover, eyes filled with fury. In a different context, his words would sound like an encouragement or a consolation for her. But Akane knew better. This was his possessiveness and obscure obsessiveness over her that was talking. Togane wanted to taint her. Togane got her first. Togane wanted her mind to be filled by him and him only.

And she was okay with that, because that was what she wanted. And because he was right. She was worried about her hue. All those risks and impulsive action she took was for the purpose of tainting her hue. To prove that she was still a _human_.

If it took an twisted man to do it, Akane was willing to take the risk.

Akane crossed her wrists behind his neck, careful to not pointing the Dominator at him, and settled on his lap. She didn't miss the hardness of his cock, purposely sitting on it. “I won’t, only if you can keep tainting me like you did.”

“Is that a challenge?” he asked and ground his hardness on her.

“Quite,” she murmured, but instantly moved away before he could grab her again. “But that’s a challenge for another time.”

She left his room calmly, and as the door closed, she heard his laugh. A laugh that would haunt her life as it reminded her that she was just another human and not a wolf in sheep’s clothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hated that in Psycho-Pass 2, Togane was revealed into nothing more but a mama's boy, a pawn, and not a real psycho. So this is an AU where Togane is a genuine, obssessed Akane fan. And the Dark!Akane here is inspired by the second season's Akane too actually. Akane S2 felt a little less like the Akane we know in S1, where she is more compassionate. In S2, she is more methodical in her work, which is fine, considering to what happened to her in S1. I just thought it was a bit of waste of opportunity for the writers to not delve further how dark Akane CAN be.
> 
> And so...this is how this fic was born (and because I have super dirty mind when I write this).


End file.
